Chris
Chris McLean jest gospodarzem reality show z serii Totalnej Porażki. Wystąpienia Był gospodarzem w prawie wszystkich odcinkach nie licząc odcinków ''Podstawy naprężenia'', Jesteś tam Yeti?, Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny oraz podsumowań (nie licząc odcinka'' Kto będzie milionerem?). Został aresztowany pod koniec czwartego sezonu za skażenie wyspy toksycznymi odpadami. Został jednak warunkowo zwolniony z więzienia i powrócił do prowadzenia ''Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, a potem Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew Wygląd i Charakter Ma czarne włosy i oczy oraz niedogolony zarost. Jest bardzo przystojny, dzięki czemu ma wiele fanek. Dlatego też bardzo dba o swój wygląd. Wielokrotnie zdobywał nagrodę Gemmie dla najlepszego prowadzącego reality show. Bardzo traci na bliższym poznaniu o czym mogli się przekonać młodzi zawodnicy. Jest typowym egocentrykiem, dba o to aby jemu było dobrze. Nad uczestnikami programu znęca się, zmuszając ich do życia w kiepskich warunkach (gdy sam pławi się w luksusie) oraz do wykonywania bardzo trudnych i niebezpiecznych zadań. W swoim fachu jest zawodowcem: potrafi przyciągnąć ludzi przed telewizory, nie patrząc na ewentualne konsekwencje. Jako gospodarz jest panem i władcą programu: raz zmienia reguły gry, a innym razem surowo je przestrzega (ważne aby oglądalność była wysoka). Rzadko ulega prośbom zawodników. Jest podatny na pochlebstwa. Gdyby nie Harold, o mało co nie zbankrutował w 10 odcinku drugiego sezonu. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Pojawił się jako pierwsza postać w serii. Chris w pierwszym odcinku przedstawił reguły gry. Potem zaś witał się z każdym kolejno przybyłym uczestnikiem. Sam przyznał, że młodzi ludzie zostali poinformowani, że będą rywalizować w luksusowym hotelu, a nie w starym obozie. Nic dziwnego, że niektórych zawodników tym zdenerwował m.in. Duncana, Gwen i Heather. Następnie oprowadził uczestników obozie i podzielił na dwie drużyny: Wrzeszczące Susły i Zabójcze Okonie. W odcinku Miejsce takie sobie cz.2 jako pierwsze zadanie kazał uczestnikom skakać z klifu do wody pełnej rekinów, nie przejmując się ich bezpieczeństwem. Tym co nie skoczyli kazał nosić przez cały dzień czapkę-kurczaka thumb|left|Chris naśmiewa się z "tchórzliwych kurczaków" w drugim odcinkui wyśmiewał się z ich tchórzostwa. Zgodził się by Katie i Sadie były razem w drużynie Zabójczych Okoni, chociaż zrobił to niechętnie. W odcinku Wielkie spanie jako drugie zadanie kazał obozowiczom przebiec 20 km (z samego rana, jeszcze przed śniadaniem) wokół Wyspy. Potem oświadczył, że nie jest to prawdziwe zadanie i zaserwował zawodnikom wspaniałe śniadanie. Dopiero, gdy zawodnicy całe je spałaszowali, Chris powiedział jakie jest prawdziwe zadanie: wytrzymanie jak najdłużej bez snu tzw. bezsennotlon. Udowodnił tym, że jest wyjątkowo przebiegłą osobą. Jego perfidny plan, by utrudnić obozowiczom zadanie się powiódł. Później, gdy okazało się, że są oni bardzo zdeterminowani, postanowił czytać im nudne bajki i historię Kanady. W odcinku Awantura przy grze w zbijaka ogłosił, że trzecie zadanie będzie polegało na grze w zbijaka. Wyjaśnił wszystkim zasady gry, a podczas demonstracji rzucił piłką w Courtney i odbił nadlatującą piłkę w stronę Lindsay, nabijając tym samym blondynce ogromnego guza. Podczas gry zdecydował o pokazaniu powtórki z momentu, w którym Geoff dostaje piłką w twarz. Aktywnie komentował cały mecz. Po tym, jak Harold złapał piłkę zdecydował o przyznaniu zwycięstwa drużynie Zabójczych Okoni. Na początku odcinka Niezbyt sławni przywitał uczestników w "nowiutkim, luksusowym, supernowoczesnym amfiteatrze" Ogłosił ,że czwarte zadanie to konkurs talentów. Jurorem miał zostać Szef Kuchni. Obozowicze mieli być oceniani za pomocą kucharzometra. Chris dał zawodnikom osiem godzin na wyłonienie trzech kandydatów z każdej drużyny. On sam miał zostać prowadzącym konkursu. Po pierwszym występie powiedział do Justina, że nie wie co to było, ale chłopak wie jak się ruszać. Natomiast po występie DJ'a stwierdził, że jest on delikatny i męski. Zepchnął Trenta ze sceny, gdyż ten odbierał jego blask i sławę. Po występie Bridgette kazał posprzątać kilka sektorów i oznajmił, że trzeba zrobić przerwę na sprzątanie sceny. Po występie Harolda ponownie przyznał zwycięstwo Zabójczym Okoniom. Na Ceremonii przy Ognisku stwierdził, że jego zdaniem to nie w porządku, że odpadł Justin. W piątym zadaniu w odcinku Kiepskie kazał obozowiczom spędzić noc w lesie. Oznajmił im, że niektórzy mogą nie wrócić żywi, ale po chwili powiedział, że żartował. Każdej drużynie przygotował obóz, wyposażony m.in. w namiot i miejsce na ognisko. Specjalnie nie zostawił jedzenia. Dał drużynom kompasy i mapy, by trafili na miejsce. Ostrzegł też obozowiczów przed niedźwiedziami. Kilku stażystów podobno nie wróciło. W trakcie wyzwania okazało się, że nie kłamał, ponieważ do obozu Wrzeszczących Susłów przyszedł niedźwiedź i zmusił zawodników do spędzenia nocy na drzewie. Gdy Heather obarczyła Owena odpowiedzialnością za przegranie wyzwania, Chris powiedział, że Zabójcze Okonie nie przybyły w komplecie. Po tym, jak Courtney powiedziała, że prawdopodobnie Katie i Sadie zjadły niedźwiedzie, zaginione zawodniczki nadbiegły, przez co Chris przyznał zwycięstwo Wrzeszczącym Susłom. Dodatkowo zwycięscy pojechali za darmo na wycieczkę do sklepiku, co zdenerwowało Zabójcze Okonie jeszcze bardziej. Podczas Ceremonii przy Ognisku widząc, że zawodnicy są zmęczeni, postanowił rzucać do nich piankami. Na początku odcinka Czynnik fobii ''podsłuchał, jak zawodnicy zwierzali przy ognisku ze swoich fobii. Postanowił, że szóste zadanie polegać będzie na pokonaniu swoich lęków. Rano, przy śniadaniu thumb|Chris bawi się fobią Geoff'apoinformował o tym zawodników. Wielu z nich było bardzo niezadowolonych. Każdy zawodnik dostał osobne zadanie, a Chris oceniał ich wyczyny według sobie tylko znanego kryterium. W niektórych przypadkach (Geoff, Harold i Trent) nawet nie powiedział co dokładnie mają zrobić. Zaskoczył ich nagłym pokazaniem się odpowiednio: chmurki z gradem, trzech ninja i mima. Znalazł też zadanie dla Courtney, która jako jedyna nie chciała się przyznać do swoich fobii. Zauważył, jak ze wstrętem odsunęła od siebie zieloną galaretkę. Kazał jej więc do niej wskoczyć. Jak zauważył Cody, Okonie przegrywały z Susłami już 3 do 7, dlatego wysiłki Tylera i Courtney nic by tu nie dały. By jednak było ciekawiej, Chris ogłosił, że Courtney, jeśli wykona zadanie, dostanie ekstra punkty i zapewni drużynie nietykalność. Gdy tego nie zrobiła, zwycięstwo przyznał drużynie Wrzeszczących Susłów. Przy wszystkich zadaniach nieźle się bawił. Gdy Tyler szedł do Łódki Przegranych, Chris zażartował sobie z fobii chłopaka do kurczaków wypełniając nimi całą łódź. W odcinku ''W górę strumienia ogłosił na czym polegać będzie siódme zadanie: polegało ono na przepłynięciu łódkami do Wyspy Kości, przeniesieniu łódek na drugą stronę wyspy, rozpaleniu ogniska sygnalizacyjnego i powrotu do obozu Wawanakwa. Powiedział zawodnikom, że jeśli zabiorą coś z Wyspy Kości, sprowadzą na siebie i drużynę wieczną klątwę. Nie słyszała tego Beth, która spóźniła się, ponieważ była w łazience, jednak Chris nie thumb|left|Chris pokazuje w co się mają przebrać zawodnicy podczas zadaniachciał jej tego powtórzyć i kazał jej wsiadać do łodzi. Z uśmiechem na ustach opowiedział w Pokoju Zwierzeń o drapieżnych wełnianych bobrach pochodzących z "ery pleistoceńskiej" i występujących tylko na Wyspie Kości (przyznał też, że te bobry są mięsożerne), a później śmiał się z Trenta, że ten wpadł w ruchome piaski. Ze śmigłowca oceniał i komentował ogniska zawodników i dał punkt Susłom, ponieważ ich ognisko było tak wielkie, że w pewnej chwili siła wybuchu zapalnika Izzy odrzuciła helikopter w tył. Nie wiadomo po co była ta część zadania, ponieważ zdobyty punkt nic Susłom nie dał: Zabójcze Okonie dzięki radom Izzy wygrały wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii przy Ognisku zagrożone były Lindsay i Izzy, jednak po tą drugą przyleciała królewska policja konna, dlatego zawodniczka musiała uciekać. W odcinku Paintball i polowanie na jelenia '' głosił, że ósmym zadaniem będzie gra w paintball. Zaserwował obozowiczom śniadanie w postaci fasoli w puszce. Obydwie drużyny podzielił potem na łowców i jelenie. Łowcom kazał założyć stylowe okulary i czadowe czapki patrolówki, zaś jeleniom - poroża, czerwone nosy (jak u Rudolfa) i jelenie ogonki. Jelenie w tym stroju wyglądały śmiesznie, a wybrał do tej roli osoby najbardziej na tym punkcie wyczulone. Kiedy zawodnicy wrócili z lasu, był bardzo zadowolony, że ci dali niezłego czadu. Na początku odcinka ''Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału... ogłosił, że dziewiątym zadaniem jest ugotowanie trzydaniowego posiłku, który sam oceni. Gdy posiłki były gotowe zasiadł za stołem w stołówce i próbował każdej z potraw. Wysoko ocenił dania Okoni i to oni wygrali nietykalność i 5-gwiazdkową kolację. Okazał się łaskawy dla Susłów i przyznał 2 pkt. za kawałeczek żeberka, które mu zostawił Owen. Zjadł też pozostałości po spopielonym deserze i zakrztusił się nimi. Gdy dowiedział się, że Beth przyniosła z Wyspy Kości figurkę, przeraził się. W odcinku Komu możesz zaufać? ogłosił, że dziesiątym zadaniem jest zaufanie partnerowi. Dobrał uczestników w pary i kazał im wykonywać różne zadania. Do pierwszej konkurencji, czyli bardzo niebezpiecznej wspinaczki wybrał DJ-a i Duncana oraz Gwen i Heather. Stok był usiany różnymi pułapkami. thumb|Chris uaktywnia dynamity, gdyż trochę ich zostało i "nie lubi niczego marnować"Strzelił też w osoby asekurujące (Heather i Duncan) sosem tabasco. Był bardzo niezadowolony, gdy nie zrobiło to na Duncanie wrażenia. Do drugiej konkurencji, czyli przygotowania i zjedzenia ryby fugu, wybrał Bridgette i Geoffa oraz Lindsay i Trenta. Wraz z Szefem, czekał na to aż Geoff się zatruje. Trzecią konkurencję podzielił na 3 części. Najpierw był to ślepy Wilhelm Tell (tyle, że na odwrót), ślepy trapez nad stawem pełnym meduz oraz ślepe sanki na stoku pełnym materiałów o których nie raczył wcześniej wspomnieć. DJ w czasie wykonywania zadania odsłonił na chwilę oczy, więc Chris nie uznał jego zwycięstwa. Podczas odcinka Podstawy naprężenia ''Chris tym razem nie prowadził programu. Oddał tą rolę tymczasowo Szefowi. Przypatrywał się jak Szef radzi sobie z tą rolą. Jednak to on poprowadził Ceremonię przy Ognisku. Wspólnie z Szefem wrzucili awanturującą Courtney do Łódki Przegranych. Na początku odcinka ''Ekstremalna tortura ogłosił, że dwunastym zadaniem będą sporty ekstremalne. Zdecydował, że DJ i Trent skoczą ze spadochronu na sofę, którą reszta drużyny będzie przenosić tak by na niej wylądował spadochroniarz. Kazał też Geoffowi i LeShawnie jeździć rodeo na łosiu. Gdy zobaczył swoje ujęcie, zdenerwował się, że wygląda jakby wstał z łóżka. Zdecydował, że Harold i Lindsay wystartują w ostatniej konkurencji, polegającej na jeżdżeniu na nartach wodnych. Na początku odcinka Drugie śniadanie obrzydliwości razem z Szefem śmiał się na myśl, co czeka obozowiczów. Na stołówce powiadomił uczestników, że rozwiązuje drużyny thumb|left|Chris i Chef śmieją się na myśl o następnym zadaniu.Wrzeszczących Susłów i Zabójczych Okoni. Nakazał wszystkim dziewczynom zamieszkać w domku Susłów, a wszystkim chłopakom w domku Okoni. Ogłosił też, że trzynaste zadanie będzie polegać na wojnie płci. Drużyny chłopaków i dziewcząt miały rywalizować w jedzeniu obrzydliwych potraw, wykonanych przez Szefa. Dodał jednak, że po tym odcinku nikt nie wyleci, a zwycięska drużyna spędzi następne dwa dni w pobliskim 5-gwiazdkowym kurorcie. Bardzo mu się podobało patrzeć, jak uczestnicy wciskają w siebie te "potrawy". Nie był zadowolony, że Bridgette i DJ odmówili zjedzenia ostatniej potrawy i była potrzebna dogrywka. Gdy LeShawna wyrzygała żywego karalucha, jak inni zwymiotował. W odcinku Bez bólu nie ma gry ''przez głośnik ogłosił rozwiązanie drużyn oraz powrót na Wyspę Evy i Izzy. Gdy Gwen przypomniała mu jak ciągle powtarzał, że zostanie kto wyeliminowany już nigdy na Wyspę nie wróci, z rozbrajającą szczerością stwierdził, że kłamał. Oznajmił, że czternaste zadanie polegać będzie na wytrzymaniu 10s. tortur. Doszło do aż 20 rund. Osobie, która się nie skarżyła pozwolił wybrać następną ofiarę. Osoba, która nie wytrzymała próby zostawała zakuta w dyby. Bardzo go bawiło znęcanie się nad obozowiczami. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji nie rozdawał pianek, bo jak twierdził już się skończyły. Postanowił za to upublicznić głosowanie, w celu wyprania brudów.thumb|264px|Chris w odcinku szesnastym przebrał się za pirata Na początku odcinka ''Szukać i nie zniszczyć przebrał się za pirata i odpalił armatę, która rozwaliła przyczepę LeShawny. Kazał wszystkim obozowiczom zgłosić się do amfiteatru . Tam, mówiąc jak stereotypowy pirat, ogłosił, że piętnaste zadanie będzie podobne do klasycznej zabawy w poszukiwanie skarbów. Różnica polegać będzie na tym, że nie będą szukać skarbów, ale kluczy do skrzyń. Kazał wylosować sobie podpowiedź. Wytłumaczył też niektórym, gdzie mają szukać kluczy. Po szóstej kazał wszystkim stawić się i otworzyć skrzynie. Okazało się, że niektóre klucze nie pasują do żadnej ze skrzyń. W czasie Ceremonii Eliminacji bardzo szybko rozdał wszystkie pianki. Nie pozwolił Gwen i Trentowi pocałować się na do widzenia. W odcinku Ukryj się i bądź podstępny ogłosił uczestnikom na czym polegać będzie ich szesnaste wyzwanie. Była to zabawa w chowanego. Szukającym miał być Szef, który według słów Chrisa, miał duże doświadczenie (potwierdzone dyplomem) w łapaniu ludzi. Szef miał znalezionych uczestników polewać wodą. Na prośbę Chrisa zademonstrował działanie pistoletu na wodę. Strzelił jednak w Chrisa. Po wyjaśnieniu zasad, Chris dał uczestnikom 10 min. na schowanie się. Później przypatrywał się uczestnikom. Bez problemu znalazł Lindsay, ukrytą pod kocem na czyimś łóżku. Przywołał Szefa, który wykurzył Lindsay. Potem Chris znalazł blondynkę w łazience. Kazał jej bardziej się postarać, czym doprowadził do jej ucieczki. Później śmiał się z Bridgette, gdy ta ciągnęła za sobą girlandy. Później jednak był zszokowany, gdy dowiedział się, że to właśnie ona została wyeliminowana. Na początku odcinka Przednia zabawa wszystkim kazał zebrać się przed Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła, a tam ogłosił, że siedemnaste wyzwanie polegać będzie na thumb|left|Chris ze starą instrukcją do składania roweru.zbudowaniu roweru. Uczestnicy mieli do użytku jakiś stare części. Dał im spleśniały podręcznik do budowy rowerów. Później zrobił przegląd i powiedział, że będą jeździć na cudzych rowerach. Był bardzo zadowolony, że zabił im ćwieka. Uczestnicy musieli wylosować, na czyim rowerze będą jechać. Do następnego wyścigu mieli się dostać, ci których rowery dojechały do mety. Następne zadanie polegało na tym, że uczestnicy jechali już na swoich rowerach po torze z przeszkodami. Ten kto ostatni dojedzie do mety odpada. Chris bardzo dosłownie potraktował tą zasadę. Dlatego odpadła Lindsay, która dojechała jako druga, ale też ostatnia, bo reszta albo odpadła, albo w ogóle nie startowała. Z przyjemnością słuchał jak Lindsay zwymyślała Heather. W odcinku Hak, lina i trudne zadanie wieczorem wraz z Szefem uciekł Łódką Przegranych z Wyspy. Zostawił gazetę, w której napisane było ostrzeżenie o ucieczce psychopatycznego zabójcy. Co ciekawe było to w momencie, gdy uczestnicy skończyli oglądać horror o psychopatycznym zabójcy z wielką piłą thumb|Chris instruuje Chefa do jego zadaniałańcuchową i takim hakiem. Okazało się, że został na Wyspie w namiocie w którym przez monitory oglądał poczynania uczestników. Przyznał widzom, że osiemnaste zadanie polega na obejrzeniu horroru i przeżycia go. Szef, miał za zadanie wyłapać uczestników, przebrany za psychopatę. Jednak pod koniec okazało się, że na Wyspie jest prawdziwy morederca. Razem ze wszystkimi pobiegł ostrzec Gwen, że rozmawia z prawdziwym psychopatą. Nagrodził ją nietykalnością, po tym jak pokonała przeciwnika. Wysłał za to do domu DJ-a, za to, że wrzeszczał ze strachu na widok Heather. Na początku odcinka Obłęd na Wawanakwa rankiem, gdy wszyscy uczestnicy szli na śniadanie, Chris złapał ich w pułapkę. Owen zawisnął na linie, a reszta znalazła się w klatce. Potem kazał im przyjść do stołówki, by dowiedzieć się jakie jest ich dziewiętnaste zadanie. Rzucił nożem tak, że przeciął linę na której wisiał Owen i tak go uwolnił. Przy śniadaniu powiedział uczestnikom, że muszą złapać zwierzaka, a w nagrodę będą mogli zjeść swoje ulubione danie. Potem spotkał się z obozowiczami przy szopie nad jeziorem. Tam wszyscy wylosowali sobie zwierzaka. Chris powiedział, że mają 60 s. na znalezienie w szopie czegoś, co pomoże im w złapaniu ofiary. Karą za niewykonanie zadania jest wyczyszczenie wspólnej łazienki. Ogłosił zwycięstwo Gwen, która jako pierwsza złapała swą zdobycz. Później otwierał klatkę każdemu, który złapał swego zwierza. Po ogłoszeniu, że wyeliminowana zostaje Izzy, stwierdził, że Heather powinna wyczyścić łazienkę, gdyż zawiodła na całej linii. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu ranem zbudził uczestników lecąc nad obozem śmigłowcem. Przypomniał widzom wszystkich 16 uczestników, którzy odpadli. Stwierdził, że pozostałą szóstkę trzeba doprowadzić do ostateczności. W tym celu spiął ich kajdankami w pary: Geoff-Gwen, Heather-Owen i LeShawna-Duncan. Powiedział, że dwudzieste zadanie nazywa się "potrójnym triatlonem". Zawodnicy mieli wykonać trzy zadania w trzech parach, mając do dyspozycji po trzy ręce. Najpierw było jedzenie na wyścigi. Jedna osoba miała karmić drugą. Karmiony miał trzymać ręce za plecami, by karmiącemu było trudniej. Później Chris wysłał zawodników na Wyspę Kości. Dopiero tam wyjaśnił im, że mają zanieść kawałki figurki, którą zabrała Beth, do jaskini. By było ciekawiej, jedna osoba miała nieść partnera na thumb|left|Chris naśmiewa się nad Dancanem i jego postępowaniem wobec Countreybarana. W ostatnim zadaniu Chris kazał zawodnikom zbudować totem z głów byłych uczestników w kolejności ich eliminacji. Nabijał się z Duncana, gdy odkrył, że ten wyrył w głowie Courtney serce w którym było D+C (Duncan + Courtney). Twierdził, że jest mięczakiem. Wtedy LeShawna rzuciła w niego jedną drewnianą głową tak mocno że potem powiedział: Zwyciężają Leduncan i Shawna przez pomyłkę. Przez cały dzień kusił zawodników kluczem mięczaków, za pomocą którego mogli się uwolnić od partnera. Oznaczało to natychmiastową porażkę. Z rana w odcinku Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie Chris wyruszył do leżącego niedaleko wyspy Playa De Los Przegranos. Nie było go widać przez większość odcinka. Zadawał pytania przegranym m.in. Co sądzą o finałowej piątce. Na koniec odcinka pojawił się tak jak znikła Izzy przy swojej 2-giej eliminacji i prowadził ceremonię. Potem, na sam koniec wrzucił Leshawnę do Łódki Przegranych. Na początku odcinka Obozowi rozbitkowie trafił go piorun. Nie odniósł większych obrażeń. Potem powiedział kilka zdań o pogodzie. Następnego dnia rano rozmawiał chwilę z Szefem o zniknięciu zawodników. Postanowili pójść do kryjówki ekipy. Później urządził sobie z Szefem imprezę. Kiedy pojawili się uczestnicy był lekko zdziwiony. Ciekawostki *Chris pochodzi z Nowej Funlandii. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku 10 Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. *Nosi perukę. *Ma trzy psy. *Ma również kota, ponieważ na jego telefon, jego mama wysłała mu zdjęcie zwierzaka. *Występował kiedyś w jeździe na lodzie. *Miał własny boysband. *Kiedyś prowadził program o gotowaniu (zdjęto go po pierwszym odcinku). *Nosi spodnie nr 32, które kupuje tylko w Butiku Srugiego. *Uwielbia zapach kopru. *Uwielbia sok pomidorowy. A po nim ciepłą czekoladę * Prowadzi ten program tylko dlatego, że Blaineley odmówiła. * Chris napisał autobiografię, którą dał Courtney jako nagrodę w Regule kołysania. * Przed prowadzeniem "Totalnej Porażki", Chris wystąpił w filmie o badmintonie, gdzie grał postać zwaną "Płetwa" * Prawdopodobnie jest ojcem dzieci Larry'ego. * Pod koniec Wyspy Totalnej Porażki zawodnicy (Duncan, Owen i Geoff) wrzucili Chrisa do jeziora. * Prowadził program o gadających kotach. * Ma około trzydziestu lat. *Chris jest jednym z jedenastu postaci którzy mają rozszczepiony podbródek, pozostałe to Brick, Chef Hatchet, Rodney, Dakota, Geoff, Heather, Josh, Leonard, Topher i Trent. *Ma takie same buty jak Topher. Różnią się one tylko rozmiarem. *Jest jedną z 6 osób, które dostały wyrok wiezienia: Pozostali to: Beth, Duncan, Izzy, Lindsay i Mal. Galeria |-| Ogólne= Gfg.png|Chris Gf.png|Chris G.PNG|Chris ghf.PNG|Chris ghgf.png|Chris ghgfhf.png|Chris ghfgh.png|Chris Fgh.png|Chris Chris ID.png|Chris hgf.png|Chris |-| Wyspa Totalnej Porażki= S01E01 Chris wprowadza program.png|Chris wprowadza program i pokazuje na czym polega S01E01 przyjazd DJ'a.JPG S01E01 przyjazd Gwen.JPG S01E01 przyjazd Harolda.JPG S01E01 przyjazd Justina.JPG S01E26 Chris w wodzie.png|Chris w wodzie |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = S02E17 Chris w stroju superbohatera.png|Super Chris hggffgf.PNG|Chris i jego gumowe zwłoki |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = S03E01 Ezekiel rozmawia z Chrisem.png|Ezekiel i Chris |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy= |-| Total Drama All-Stars = S05E01 Chris w swojej celi.png|Chris szaleje w swojej celi w więzieniu. Zobacz także Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Personel show